Estoy bien
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Hermione recuerda su triste infancia después de que su madre le anuncia que se va a casar, ¿A quién podrá contarle lo que siente? Y... ¿Aceptará el que su madre se case? Sonfic. También cambia un poco la historia de Hermione. r/r


**Estoy bien.******

**De Lis**

**I'm Ok.**

****

Notas de la autora: Este fic es Hermione/Draco. Hermione recuerda su triste infancia después de que su madre le anuncia que se va a casar, ¿A quién podrá contarle lo que siente? Y... ¿Aceptará el que se madre se case? Sonfic. También cambia un poco la historia de Hermione.

Once upon a time there was a girl In her early years she had to learn 

_How to grow up living in a war that she call home_

_Neer knew just where to turn for sheller from the storm_

_It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon._

-Herms, ¿A que no adivinas?- Ana, la madre de Hermione daba saltos de alegría.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?-Hermione paró de leer su libro de sexto. Esas vacaciones habían sido muy aburridas, no era que no le gustara estar con su madre, sino que tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos, en especial a alguien. Su madre le acercó a las manos una pequeña prueba.

-Mamá... pero esto es una prueba de... ¡Embarazo! ¿Qué significa esto? Cuantas veces te he dicho mamá que te cuides.

-Herms, tú sabes que George me ama y que yo lo amo.

-Sí, aja, ya estaba al tanto de eso.

-Por eso... ¡Nos vamos a casar!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quééééééééééééééééééé??????????!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Qué tiene de malo cariño?- La madre de Hermione la miró sorprendida.

-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?- Hermione se quedó un rato mentalizando la situación- No puedes y no lo acepto, mmá no después de dos matrimonios...

-Pero este es diferente.

-No- Hermione gritó con tal fuerza que alborotó a Crookhanks- Eso mismo dijiste de Jonh. No lo voy a permitir, no quiero vivir lo mismo de nuevo, no esa experiencia ¿Qué aún no lo entiendes? Perdiste a un hijo por culpa de él, mató a una criatura indefensa, pero esta vez... No lo voy a permitir, tú y yo criaremos al bebé, pero si te casas mamá, yo... yo- Esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- Yo... me voy de casa y no regreso. Te lo juro- Con esto último se marchó a su cuarto.

         Llegó a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Cerró sus ojos y los abrió dejando a vista un retrato de ella y su madre abrazadas, qué coraje tenía, no quería que eso pasado se volviera a repetir una vez más. Ella y su madre habían sufrido cantidad de humillaciones por parte de su padre que jamás podría olvidar, y posteriormente de su padrastro. Definitivamente no iba a permitir que eso volviera a ocurrir, no quería escuchar a su madre gritar, ni tampoco sus llantos, ni mucho menos tener que esconderse, tener que refugiarse en el fondo de suhabitación para no escuchar más el dolor.

-Hermione abre la puerta- Se notaba que su madre estaba preocupada, pero ella no lo entendía- Hermione Leanne Granger abre la maldita puerta inmediatamente.

-Basta madre, déjame sola, solo quiero estar sola ¡SOLA!

         Ana siguió intentando, sabía que Hermione era muy dura en esas cosas, pero de una u otra manera tenía que salir de su habitación. Ya le daría hambre o ganas de ir al baño, por ahora era mejor dejarla sola.

         Una lechuza negra tocó su ventana, la única lechuza negra que conocía era la de Draco. Eso la emocionó un poco. Abrió la carta y leyó en voz alta.

_Mi querida Hermione._

_         Te espero en el patio de tu edificio a las doce de la noche, necesito hablarte._

_Siempre tuyo_

_         Draco._

         Era perfecto, podría desahogarse con él. Desde el año pasado (Quinto año) habían empezado a citarse a escondidas. Ni Ron ni Harry lo sabían, aunque sí se habían dado cuenta que Draco se comportaba más cariñoso con Hermione. Así que después de lindas citas su amor por Harry terminó.

         Esperó impaciente para que fueran las doce, tenía hambre, pero no iba a salir de su habitación, ya faltaban minutos para las doce. Ya para qué. Tomó un sweater y se lo puso, luego tomando las llaves. Se aseguró que nadie estuviera abajo en el patio y que en el apartamento de abajo estuvieran dormidos. Entonces salió cuidadosamente por la ventana, bajando lentamente, tratando de no resbalarse, pero...

-Buen escape- Draco la cargó evitando la caída.

-Draco... Que bueno que estabas aquí, imagínate...

-Mmm, falta algo, a los héroes se les da otra cosa.

-El beso- Hermione se acercó a su rostro y le dio un piquito.

-Así está mejor, no podía resistir un día más sin ti. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Primero vamos a un lugar más privado.

         Hermione dirigió a Draco al estudio que quedaba en el primer sótano. Prendió las luces y se dejó ver un lugar repleto de libros, dando por primera impresión "Esto lo decoró Hermione" Draco sonrió, pero enseguida borró la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a caer de las mejillas de la chica.

-Herm, ¿Qué pasó?- Él estaba muy preocupado, ella se veía un poco pálida y los ojos comenzaban a ponérseles rojos. Así como si nada cayó entre sus brazos.

Minutos después.

-Que bueno que despiertas Herms, ya me estaba preocupando. Ten, encontré esto en la nevera, debes comer algo te ves muy pálida.

-Gracias Draco, pero ya se me quitó el apetito.

-Entonces quieres contarme...

-Draco mi mamá se va a casar...

-¡Que bien! Entonces estabas llorando de alegría.

-¡No! No tiene en absoluto nada de bueno.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es su tercer matrimonio.

-Aún no le veo lo malo.

-Y está embarazada.

-... Eso está bien, ser hijo único es fastidioso, al menos si nos casáramos nuestro bebé tendría al menos un tío.

-No hablo de eso, es que no lo entiendes... Voy a contarte una historia.

Flash back.-1985

-Mira papi, puedo levitar los cereales.

-Deja eso niña insolente, vas a destruir la casa con esos... esos poderes.

-Déjala cariño solo está jugando.

-¿Pero qué dices mujer?- El señor alzó la voz- Por eso está tan maleducada, es por tú culpa. No sabes ser ni madre, no sé como pude casarme contigo. Estás volviendo a esta niña igual que tú, una puta.

-Richard, por favor, enfrente de la niña no.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes? Este es el ambiente perfecto para ella si la quieres criar igual que tú.

-Basta- Él la golpeó en la cara. Ana comenzó a llorar- Herms sal de aquí, tu papi y yo queremos jugar solos un rato.

Fin del Flash back.-1985.

-Yo siempre me quedaba viendo todo desde las escaleras, los gritos de mi madre eran terribles, escuchaba como todas las noches después de contarme un cuento, y de hacerme la dormida me pedía perdón. Y ella sabía perfectamente que no tenía la culpa de nada. Recuerdo cuando él nos abandonó...

Flash back.-1987

-Hermione, vete a tu cuarto.

-No quiero, papá te va a pegar de nuevo, no lo voy a permitir

-¡Vete!

-¡No, déjala que se quede si le da la gana de hacerlo, es igual a ti. Vamos Herms, ven con papá.

-No vayas Herms, no le hagas caso a ese señor que dice ser tu padre.

-Vamos ven acá.

-¿para qué?

-Que vengas acá niña malcriada ¡DIJE QUE VENGAS!- Richard corrió hacia su hija quitándose la correa. Luego comenzó a pegarle con ella cinco veces seguidas.

-Basta Richard, a ella no, te lo suplico...

-Cállate- Le dio una cachetada que la hizo sangrar por la boca. Hermione gritó- Maldita perra, no te atrevas a desafiarme, yo hago lo que se me pegue la gana con mi hija.

-Vete de aquí.

-Yo no me iré de aquí, serás tú. LÁRGATE CON ESTE ESTORBO DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

-Herms, vámonos de aquí.

-No, mis peluches...

-Yo te compraré muchos más cariño.

-¿Cómo? Trabajando como prostituta supongo.

-Basta de humillaciones señor Richard Granger, olvídese de mí y d su hija. No necesito decirle más nada supongo- Cargó a su hija quien gritaba. Salió corriendo de aquella endemoniada casa. Ni sabía a dónde ir.

Fin del flash back.

-A los pocos días salió en l prensa muggle que mi padre había sido arrestado por traficar drogas. Siempre estuvo drogado, después de que su madre murió.

-Herms...

-Mi madre y yo tratamos de olvidar eso, y nos fuimos a vivir en la casa de mi abuela. Pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo, mi abuela estaba muy enferma, sufría de cáncer, así que mi madre tuvo que trabajar día y noche para tener algo cuando ella muriera. Sólo estaba conmigo los domingos. Mi abuela se encargó de cuidarme por n año entero hasta que murió. Fue muy dolorosa su ida.

Flash back.-1988.

-Abuelita, cuando sea grande me vas a enseñar a cantar.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Así de bonito como mi madre y tú?

-Sí- A ella le dolía decirlo, sabía perfectamente que estaba muriendo y no aguantaría más.

-¿Y crees que pueda hacerlo?

-Claro que sí mi pequeña princesita- Acarició el cabello de su nieta- serás muy linda y cantarás precioso, mejor que tu madre y yo.

-¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de té?

-Pero preparado por ti- La niña de ocho años salió saltando, sin saber que al regresar ella no le habaría más.

-Aquí tienes abuelita- Hermione dejó una bandeja de té con galletas a un lado de la cama- Ay, se durmió sin dejar que le contara un cuento. Hasta mañana abuelita- Le dio un beso en la frente y salió saltando como de costumbre de la habitación- Mamá quieres té. Es que era para la abuelita pero ella se durmió antes.

-¿Se durmió?

-Sí, ultimadamente ha estado muy cansada. Necesita descansar.

-Voy a ver. Quédate aquí cariño.

-Pero no la despiertes.

         Hermione observó a su madre alejarse cada vez más. Siguió saltando y tarareando canciones que le había enseñado su abuela. Pasados ya varios minutos su madre regresó, pero no con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué pasa mami, por qué lloras?

-Ven aquí hijita- Ana le abrió los brazos a su hija.

-¿Quiénes son esto hombres y por qué se llevan tapada a mi abuelita?

-Hija...

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ?

-Herms...

-NO LO ACEPTO, ELLA ESTÁ VIVA, DÉJENLA, DETÉNGANSE- Hermione corrió hacia la camilla pero su madre la detuvo.

-Herms es cierto, tu abuelita se ha ido a un lugar mejor...

-Pero ¿Por qué? Acaso no le agradaba mi presencia.

-Claro que sí, eras toda su adoración.

-No quiero aceptarlo, me niego a hacerlo, no esperó a que fuera grande para enseñarme a cantar, no cumplió su promesa.

-Ay cariño, ven acá- La niña se tiró a llorar en brazos de su madre- Todo va a estar bien. Ella siempre va a estar aquí contigo.

Fin del flash back.

-Y luego mi madre se encontró un nuevo esposo. Parecía muy amable al principio, igual que mi padre, pero luego...

Flash back.-1989

-Hermione basta- Ana parecía muy enfadada, pero no era precisamente culpa de la niña- He dicho que basta, deja de elevar esos cojines.

-Pero mami, mira, ahora los elevo más.

-¿Dónde estará?

-Jonh me dijo que o vendría hasta más tarde.

-¿Hasta tarde? No te dijo a dónde fue...

-No, solo me dijo eso. De seguro debe estar trabajando, deberías descansar mami, puede hacerle daño a mi hermanito.

-No cariño, ve a dormir tú, tu hermanito y yo esperaremos a Jonh.

-Bendición mami.

-Dios te bendiga y que sueñes con los angelitos- La niña se fue corriendo a su cuarto y desapareció de vista, Ana se había percatado de la presencia de Jonh- ¿Dónde estabas Jonh?

-Creí que ya te habías dormido.

-No me cambies el tema, responde.

-Estaba trabajando, como crees entonces que vamos a vivir los cuatro.

-No me vengas con sentimentalismos, ¿Dónde estabas?

-En... – Ana se le acercó y tomó la camisa por el cuello.

-Sí, supongo que te gusta trabajar en vez de con pluma, con lápiz labial.

-Annie.

-Quisiera saber que se te ocurre decirme, y ni se te ocurra alzar la voz, Hermione está dormida- Ana fue subiendo las escaleras bruscamente, mientras Jonh trataba de darle alguna explicación. En la puerta de su cuarto, Hermione lo estaba observando todo- ¿Por qué Jonh? Que yo no t soy suficiente... ¿Tan pronto te aburriste de mí?

-Claro que no Annie, escúchame.

-Te escucho.

-Yo... n es lo que crees.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿QUÉ VAS A DECIRME? CON QUÉ CUENTO TE VAS A SALVAR.

-No me hables así.

-¿Cómo quieres que te hable? ¿Cómo me hablarías tú si yo llegara del "trabajo" con olor a perfume de hombre?

-Ese no es el caso.

-YA LO CREO... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome?

-Yo no te engaño. 

-Entonces cómo se llama a un hombre casado,  que va a ser padre de paso, que ande con otra mujer que no es su esposa ¿Compartiendo el esposo?

-No te pongas sarcástica.

-Déjame descansar.

-¿Y ahora quieres descansar?

-Baja la voz Jonh, te dije que Hermione está dormida.

-Me vale un bledo esa criaja.

-ESA CRIAJA ES MÍ HIJA, QUIERAS O NO- Jonh la jaló del brazo y la hizo resbalar.

-MAAAAAMIIIIII

         Ya era tarde, Ana caía por las escaleras, pegándose varias veces en la cabeza.

Fin del flash back.

-Llamé a un doctor, allí fue donde mi madre perdió el bebé, estuvo un mes entero en el hospital. Ese desgraciado se escapó y no hemos vuelto a saber de él, sabía que estaba condenado a la prisión por robo y maltrato. Mi madre recibió muchos golpes en la cabeza y yo tenía que cuidarla sola porque no había más nadie, y no podíamos pagar una enfermera porque Jonh se había robado todo el dinero de mi mamá.

«Por eso Draco, yo no quiero que se case, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ni mucho menos que mi madre pierda de nuevo al bebé. Cuando lo perdió estuvo deprimida por un año entero, hasta que entré a Hogwarts. Fueron seis años terribles para mí, pero sobre todo para ella. Tengo mucho miedo de que vuelva a ocurrir.

-No temas, después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma (N/A: Andre... ¬¬) Estoy seguro de que esta vez no ocurrirá, ya verás. Tú madre solo quiere ser feliz, recuerda que tú luego te graduarás y vivirás por tu cuenta y ella ¿Qué hará?

-Tal vez tengas razón Draco, pero después de lo que pasó cualquiera tendría miedo ¿No?

-Te entiendo, y ¿Me creerías si te digo que mi padre y mi madre tienen ese mismo tipo de relación? Claro que tienen sus buenos momentos... Bueno si a esos se les pueden llamar buenos momentos.

-¿Y te han pegado Draco?

-Bueno... De hecho sí, muchas veces, pero no tiene importancia.

-Entonces ya tenemos algo muy en común.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí?

-Claro.

-Entonces busquemos manera de dormir.

-¿Tus padres no te esperan?

-No lo creo, hoy es el día en que mi padre no regresa a casa, entonces mi madre arrasa con todo lo que está a su alcance, en fin, no creo que ninguno de los dos me necesite.

-Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer mientras?

-¿Tienes algún tonto juego?

-Aquí hay de todo- Hermione rebuscó entre los estantes- Mira, mi diario.

-Yo quiero leer eso.

-No, que horror, tenía solo doce años (N/A: Nah, mira quien habla**¬¬**) No definitivamente no.

-Anda Herms, será divertido, déjame leer, anda, anda, anda.

-Ay no que pena.

-Dame- Draco se lo quitó de las manos, y lo abrió en la mitad. Leyó.

_Querido diario._

_La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, vaya, Harry no hace más que pensar en ello. Me preocupa porque su vida corre peligro, y yo no quiero que le pase nada. No sé desde cuando me gusta, pero al menos no lo demuestro tanto como Ginny. L verdad es que me da mucha pena decírselo, después de todo se supone que solo somos amigos._

_Draco nos ha vuelto a molestar, no puedo olvidar el momento en el cual me llamó sangre sucia, pero aún así me sorprende que Ron haya reaccionado de esa manera, me intimida un poco que sus sentimientos sean distintos a los de Harry..._

-¿Desde cuándo te gustó Potter?

-Desde primero.

-¿Ya no te gusta verdad?

-Jeje, te ves tan lindo cuando te pones celoso.

-Hermy.

-No, ya no me gusta, si tan solo se hubiese fijado en mí cuando yo lo hice, no estaría sufriendo por esa Cho Chang.

-Él es un descerebrado, como teniéndote va a fijarse en esa...

-Bueno, pero ya lo pasado es pasado.

-Un beso.

-Ay Draco...

ØøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøØ

-¡Hermione!- Ana entró desesperada al estudio viendo a su hija dormida entre los brazos de un chico rubio- ¡Dios mío! George y yo estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

-No se preocupe señora, ella está bien, sólo un poco asustada.

-Me imagino, debí hablar con ella en el mismo momento en que discutimos.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlas solas- Draco entendió la intención del hombre y dejó a Hermione a solas con su madre.

-Mamá yo...

-Lo siento Herms, yo sé que estás preocupada por mí, pero ya yo soy bastante grande y sé lo que hago.

-Lo sé, y respeto tu decisión, y quiero que seas muy feliz.

-Los cuatro seremos muy felices.

-Yo debo pedirte perdón mamá, es solo que tengo miedo por ti, no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir como antes.

-Yo creo que esta vez sí tendremos suerte.

-Te amo mamá.

-Yo también mi pequeña princesita.

-Ojalá la abuela estuviera aquí, aún quiero que me enseñes a cantar.

-No hace falta, ya tu sabes. Aja, no me has dicho quien es ese chico tan guapo.

-Bueno... La verdad es que somos casi novios.

-¿Cómo que casi?

-De eso es que quería hablarte Herms, voy a pedirle ya que está aquí señora que me permita ser el novio de su hija.

-Por supuesto que sí guapo. Ven acá, bienvenido a la familia.

25 Abril 1997.

Flash back.-1988 25 de Abril.

-Canta mi pequeña princesita.

-Pero no sé como hacerlo.

         La abuela comenzó a toca el piano y a entonar unos la la las.

-Vamos, hazlo, lalalalalalalala.

-lalalalalalalala.

-Ahora Oh OH oh Oh oH oh Oh oh oh

-Oh OH oh Oh oH oh Oh oh oh.

-¿Ves que sí puedes?

-¿Y podré escribir canciones también?

-Claro, y serán tan bonitas como tú.

-¿Y tú estarás allí para escucharla?

-Claro que sí, y será este mismo día, será un 25 de Abril. Yo estaré observándote desde muy lejos.

-¿Y no sería mejor que te sentaras más cerca para verme y escucharme mejor?

-Claro que sería mejor mi pequeña princesita, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto entenderás.

Fin del flash back.

-Herms, tu abuela me dejó esto para que te lo pusieras en tus presentaciones. Siempre lo usaba y le daba mucha suerte- Hermione observó aquella piedra verde- El jade era su piedra favorita (N/A: Y la mía también jeje ^^)

-Gracias ma...

-¿Por qué lloras?

-La extraño.

-Yo también, pero solo su presencia porque su alma está en nuestros corazones ¿No la sientes?

-Sí, escucho su voz que me dice que todo saldrá bien.

-Me recuerdas tanto a ella, ahora ve afuera y hazlo lo mejor posible.

         Ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, y con el collar de su abuela, no sentía más miedo. Ese mismo día, ese 25 de Abril, cumpliría su más grande sueño y todo se lo debía a su madre, hermano, amigos y a Draco. Ese su último año en Hogwarts, hasta ahora había sido uno de los mejores, a excepción de la gravedad de Harry. Pero menos mal que ya había superado la línea de la muerte.

-Quisiera dedicarle esta canción a mi abuelita que en paz descanse, ya sé que me estás observando desde muy lejos, pero igual yo te he guardado un puesto más cerca y está aquí, en mi corazón.

Once upon a time there was a girl In her early years she had to learn 

_How to grow up living in a war that she call home_

_Neer knew just where to turn for sheller from the storm_

_It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face_

_Every time my father's fist put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon._

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strenght is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I took back at yesterday_

_And I'm Ok_

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night though a clack in the door_

_Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more_

_Daddy don't you understand the damage yo have done_

_For you it's just a memory but for me still lives on_

_  Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strenght is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I took back at yesterday_

_It's no so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck_

_When I was throw against cold stairs_

_And every day afraid to come home in dear of what I might see, next..._

-Muchas gracias a mis amigos y profesores que tomaron una parte de su tiempo para venir, y gracias a mi madre que fue la que me ayudó a llevar a cabo este sueño, y pues a mi hermanito por ser el mejor saca sonrisas del mundo. Gracias a todos.

Þþþþþþþþþþþ

_Querido diario._

_Ya he cumplido mi más grande sueño, hubiese deseado compartirlo con mi abuela, pero yo sé que ella lo hizo. Harry mejoró muchísimo según me dice Ron por cartas. Eso me alegra mucho ya que no he podido regresar a Hogwarts aún. Ron pues anda allí estudiando para los exámenes finales y pues yo... Muy pero muy feliz._

_Draco me ha invitado a irme de viaje a París por un mes con él. Estoy muy entuiasmada al respecto, ya estoy esperando el momento._

_Algunas disqueras muggle me han dado audiciones, estoy feliz también por eso, pero temo que eso me pueda separar de Draco. No sé que hacer... Este es mi más grande sueño, pero por ada del mundo podría olvidar a Draco, pero bueno... Supongo que eso es decisión mía, y la verdad es que creo que me quedo con los dos, aunque no sé cómo._

_Supongo entonces que eso que me dijo Draco de que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma _(N/A: Ayy (Lis suspira) Ale Sanz) _es cierto. Oops, me tengo que ir. Ahora me toca a mí regresar a Hogwarts._

-Emanoni- Daniel saltó a sus brazos- Leglesa plonto.

-Claro que sí mi chiquito. No me iré sin mi besito. Eso mi chiqui, pórtate muy bien ¿Eh? Hazle caso a mami y a papi.

-Hermione- George se le acercó.

-Geore. Yo quería... quería agradecerte de corazón esta felicidd que le has causado a mi madre y... y a mí.

-De eso no hay nada que agradecer. Yo amo a tu madre, y me alegra que estés feliz por lo nuestro.

-Yo lo sé.

-Adiós Herms, nos vemos en tu graduación.

"Yo les digo algo, sí existe la felicidad, sólo que sin dolor jamás se dará. Supera tus miedos, yo lo sé porque después de lo que me pasó en mi infancia creí que mi madre y yo no haríamos más nada en la vida que sufrir, pero sólo mírennos  ahora y dense cuenta. La felicidad existe"

N/A: Sorry Carol por lo poor que escribí de D/Hr, pero allí te va un epílogo.

Epílogo.

Daniel se ha puesto muy grande y guapo, estoy feliz de que ya cumpla 10 años. Draco y yo seguimos juntos y felizmente casados, estoy esperando un bebé (Llevo 5 meses), bueno es una hembra, y por eso Draco está muy emocionado, dice que será igual a mí, pero yo sigo insistiendo que será igual a él. Me he convertido en una cantante profesional, no tipo Madonna, pero me gusta mucho mi trabajo y no me tuve que separar de mi Drac. En las giras salgo con mi esposo y la pasamos muy bien, aunque ahora no puedo porque estoy embarazada. Nunca me olvido de llevar el collar de mi abuela siempre conmigo, me ha dado mucha suerte tal y como a ella.

_Harry juega Quiddich profesionalmente. Ahora está saliendo con una francesa muy simpática, me agrada mucho para él, es de las que de verdad son para Harry, pero es que él es muy necio y siempre las deja escapar. Ron, pues anda con tres niños preciosos y pelirrojos _(N/A: Ok, fanáticas de Ron, lo siento, pero estuve obligada a poner eso, no vayan a creer que yo también lo soy ¿Eh?), _su esposa Susan parece muy alegre. Bueno esperamos un matrimonio muy pronto, Sirius dice que se está desesperando y que la familia Potter se va a extinguir por culpa de Harry (Y solo tiene 25 años) Dice que va a tener ochenta años y Harry aún seguirá soltero, jeje, no lo creo, creo que esta vez encontró a la mujer de sus sueños._

_Esta es la última vez que escribo en este diario, porque no hace falta escribir más, es suficiente leer como mi vida ha cambiado para darse cuenta de que más feliz, imposible._

Notas de la autora:

Wenas!!!!! Antes que todo les pido que los escritores de fics me manden sus fics, jejejejeje para publicarlos en mi pag. Si quieren ver lo poco que está hecha pueden verla en mi bio. Weno, ese no es el caso, quiero saber si les gustó??????? Ándenles, bueno se lo dedico exclusivamente a Venezuela, porque este presidente del #@'%''#@ se vaya de una buena vez. Chávez vete ya, Chávez vete ya, ¡FUERA! ¡NI UN PASO ATRÁS, FUERA! ¡NI UN PASO ATRÁS FUERA! ¡URGENTE, URGENTE UN NUEVO PRESIDENTE! ¡HUGO, HUGUITO, APRIETA ESE...! ¡ARRIBA, ABAJO, CHÁVEZ PAL CARA**! ¿Qué más? Bueno, todas.

¿¿¿¿¿¿Leiste??????? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Review!!!!!!!!!

Lis*Jade.

Lalalalalalaaaaaaa su rewiecito.


End file.
